Marek Kuz
Marek Eman'ul Kuz (born 9 October 1440) is a universal businessman, banker, investor, real estate magnate, and entrepreneur. Born into the prominent Kuz Clan business family, Marek rates among the wealthiest men in the universe, with one of the highest net worths. He serves in a long family line as the current CEO of KuzFirm, the largest universal banking corporation. Making a fortune in real estate, Marek owns several thousand galaxies and planets, with connections to many important and powerful figures in the industry. He's known for his clean business practices and anti-corruption policies, yet quiet, strange and subtle personality, which makes him feared by corrupt competitors. He is a direct descendant of Kuzon Jr. Overview Despite being extremely wealthy, Marek gives much of his fortunes to charities (though still keeps a lot) and is skeptical of other businessman and corporations. He is quite exquisite and charming. He is not very prominent and is very quiet, and not a very good orator (often giving short, quiet simple speeches). He has vehemently anti-corruption as the Kuz Clan, in its centuries of involvement in unipolitics and big business, has always been as a tenet. These traits all make him feared by competitors. Marek is feared in the corporate industry, not only because of his power, but because of his reputation for skillfully exposing corruption, which he is strongly against, and keeping clean practices is his priority. The title of CEO of KuzFirm was passed down to him by his father due to his older brother's death. The two contrast greatly in practices and decisions, Marek being much more liberal and involved in social causes. Like his predecessors, KuzFirm under him is oriented in favor of the Great Empire (for which his ancestor founded) and handles much of its business funds. He often avoids public and social appearances in fear and paranoia of being murdered like his brother. Biography Born into wealth, royalty, and prominence, Marek is the son of banker businessman [[Zytheus Kuz|'Zytheus Kuz']] (1383-1470) and Merda, a daughter of a royal King. His father was CEO of KuzFirm, and very outgoing, often not home (attending to fancy parties, work, or cheating on his wife). His mother was always busy, leaving Marek and his siblings to the care of their older brother, Markun, who was the heir to the family fortune. Marek was educated the prestigious La'vois Du Amsi Business Institution. After Markun's murder in 1465 for political reasons, Marek became heir to the family. He also feared he may be killed. Because of this, he has avoided directly entering politics and still does. KuzFirm With his father's death in 1470, Marek assumed leadership of the KuzFirm as CEO and became one of the most powerful men in corporate business. Throughout the next three decades, Marek formed a real estate trade, gaining thousands of resource-rich galaxies. He advocated for clean types of fuels and, like many in the KuzFirm dynasty, showed support for and funded sides of universal wars. Notable is his anti-corruption policies, which his dad neglected creating (and was a shill). He worked to help expose corruption of other powerful business leaders, causing their demise. This made his colleagues fear him. He married wife Eii'nadia and had two children; Goman (born 1473) and Alaena (born 1477). Eii'nadia died in 1491. As of August 1503, with the onslaught of the War of Unification, Marek has announced KuzFirm's support and funding of The Great Empire (founded by his ancestor, Kuzon Jr.). In turn, this influenced many other empires to also aid/help them. This was controversial but very powerful help to them, as many factors of the war were turning in favor of opponent, the Big Red Partnership. Category:Kuz Clan Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II